The Gravity of Evil Squad
by Zanecole421
Summary: A Gravity Falls and Star vs the Forces of Evil crossover. Marco and Bill work in a coffee shop and they meet Dipper and Tom there. They all slowly become friends and help each other out with their fears and insecurities. But what happens when one of them starts to change in ways they never expected? Coffee shop AU. Canon Dipper, Marco and Tom.


**A/N: I told myself I wouldn't start anything else until I finished 'Shelter' but here I am with yet another new story. This one probably won't be updated regularly, warning you now. For now, please enjoy and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Marco sighed heavily in exasperation as he looked over at his colleague. He was trying to mix about five thousand different drinks (Marco knew that was an exaggeration but it sure felt like it trying to do it all himself, the key word there being _trying_ ) whereas Bill was busy leaning over the counter and flirting with the two girls on the table right opposite him. He passed the two medium sized hot chocolates he had just finished mixing to a guy waiting with an apologetic smile while thinking of all the different ways he could kill his co-worker and best friend.

He turned to wipe the machine down and start on the next order. Once that was finished he glanced at Bill again who had moved on and was flirting with a different girl. This earnt him death glares from the previous two which he was completely oblivious to. Marco shook his head at his friend's antics and called over to him.

"Hey Bill, when you're done flirting; do you think you could, you know, help me?" Bill looked over at Marco with a sympathetic smile and pitiful eyes.

"Oh, Marco, Marco. Poor; sweet; innocent; Marco. I am never done flirting." He turned to give a mischievous smile to the girls. "Sorry ladies, but I must rescue my incompetent friend." He finished with a suggestive wink causing Marco to scoff as he knew Bill would never follow through on what that wink was portraying. He turned away from the counter with a perfect hair flip and Marco could have sworn one of the girls were close to fainting.

Bill slid up to him bumping into his side slightly, the girls completely gone from his mind. Marco knew how Bill was. He could flirt and tease until the end of time but he would never follow through on any of it. Marco had grown to accept it now but he still didn't approve. His reprimands fell on deaf ears so he had given up after a couple months of knowing him. Two years later and Bill hadn't changed a single bit.

They had become friends quickly when Marco had started working at the coffee shop which surprised several of their other co-workers. Marco knew that they were complete opposites on basically every level but they somehow worked really well together. Marco could handle Bill's tantrums and Bill could get Marco to loosen up and not be so serious all the time. Therefore, they were permanent partners and one was never on duty without the other.

Now though Marco was ready to seriously hurt his best friend. He was being more annoying than usual and was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. This was how Marco knew he was nervous about something. Marco smiled to himself; he knew exactly why his friend was so agitated.

"Earth to Bill." Marco called as he tapped Bill on the shoulder. His mind was on something completely different and Marco needed it to be on work. Bill jumped at Marco's contact and whirled around to face him again as he had started to survey the shop looking for something or as Marco should say _someone_.

Bill drummed his fingers on the side absently whilst using his other hand to mix drinks. He kept sighing loudly and with each sigh his bright green eyes became more downcast.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Marco reassured Bill.

"But he's never this late Marco!" Bill whinged. "What if something's happened to him? What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

Marco laughed. The way Bill was so deadly serious about this was hilarious. "Bill, first he doesn't even know you," he deadpanned "And second he is a student. He probably just got held up somewhere. I know I did." Marco shook his head remembering when he had been a student in college. It was only just last year but it felt like forever ago.

"You're right." Bill moaned forlornly. "I'm worried over nothing."

Marco smirked. He knew exactly what was about to happen in five, four, three, tw –

"Why isn't he here yet?!" Bill whisper shouted as to not disturb the costumers.

Marco laughed again. "You couldn't even let me finish getting to two before you broke down, could you?"

Bill gave a slight smile in Marco's direction but his eyes were now firmly locked on the door. "You know me Marco. I can't help it. I've gotten so used to seeing him every day at this specific time that when he's late I can't help but freak out. Even if he's early I just think 'This is wrong. Leave and come back in precisely three minutes and twenty-seven seconds' or however long it will be until the clock hits quarter past four."

Marco could feel Bill's anxiety and knew nothing would get rid of that feeling until one specific person came through the door. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to make his friend happier.

"You time it to the second. Really?"

Bill turned to glare at him for half a second and scoff before turning back to the door. "Like you weren't like this with Jackie." He mocked, sing-song-ing Jackie's name.

Marco bristled but stopped himself from yelling at Bill. He knew Jackie was still a sensitive area. _He's not doing it to be mean, he's just nervous._

As soon as he finished the thought Bill realised what he had just said. Abandoning his target of the door he wrapped Marco into a massive hug making his face go red out of embarrassment. Bill wrapped himself around Marco and Bill being much taller than him made him feel slightly claustrophobic.

"I'm sorry." Bill whispered into his hair. "You know I didn't mean it Mud."

Marco patted Bill's arm awkwardly as he couldn't move his own arms as they were stuck to his sides from Bill's bone crushing hug. "It's okay. I know." He let Bill hold him for a little longer until he made him let go. Once Marco had feeling in his arms again he looked Bill straight in the eye. "And don't call me Mud."

Bill grinned cruelly but with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Would you prefer Ph.D?"

Marco facepalmed. "I never should have told you that."

Bill just laughed and went to clear some tables. _At least he's distracted now._ Marco thought smiling.

The bell above the door chimed as it opened revealing _him_. Marco had a brief panic. Bill would kill him if he served this costumer instead of him. But Marco was saved from his turmoil as he suddenly found himself holding the trays, empty glasses and plates that Bill had picked up. He glanced up once he had balanced them all safely, to find Bill leaning over the counter talking to _him_. Marco shook his head, Bill could be as slow as a sloth when it came to work but when there was something he wanted; damn that guy could move.

Marco took the trays into the backroom to be washed up later and when he came back he saw that Bill had already done that particular order ( _Dammit Bill why can't you be that fast with literally everything else_?!) and was now having what looked like an argument with a red haired and very pale guy.

Marco decided it would be best to step in before Bill had a nuclear meltdown. That would not be pretty.

* * *

Tom hated his life. He hated his school; he hated his classes; he hated his classmates; he hated his dad; he hated this town; he hated how he hated pretty much everything. The only thing he liked all the time was Marshmallow but he couldn't take his rabbit with him everywhere.

Right now, he hated that he didn't know where he was going but he needed to move otherwise he was going to punch someone and he couldn't be dealing with that.

He hated that he just saw someone cross the road to avoid him. He knew he didn't look like the most approachable person and he knew he had anger issues but that was just salt in the wound! Which in turn only made him even more angry. Everything in some way, shape or form made him angry. Except Marshmallow, Marshmallow was adorable.

His legs hurt now from the fast pace he was walking and his breath had started to become laboured. He needed a drink.

He could see several coffee shops but most were filled with students by now as the college and schools and just finished the school day. He saw one shop had a big group of the people he despised within so he was just going to casually avoid that one. He spotted one that was a bit out of the way from everything else. _Perfect_. Tom smiled for the first time that day as he entered.

It was busier than it looked from the outside but it was a manageable busy if the relaxed posture of the barista was any indication. Tom spotted a table at the back in the corner and decided that was going to be his table. He could sit in the corner and observe everyone. People didn't like him but he enjoyed people-watching.

After deciding what he wanted he walked up to the counter to order. When he got closer to the barista he was surprised at how he looked. He was lightly tanned making Tom look like snow in comparison and he had piercing bright green eyes that were welcoming and menacing at the time. The black uniform he wore was plain, but it somehow looked better on him than it was supposed to. Tom got the impression that this guy took a lot of pride in his appearance. He had a gold chain around his neck and a gold triangle shaped belt buckle as well as a black triangle shaped stud earring in his left ear lobe. It was obvious that he liked triangles and the colour gold. The changes and colour was subtle but they worked on him. Well, one thing was very unsubtle.

"Your hair is gold." Tom said bluntly. He mentally kicked himself. Who opens with that kind of sentence?!

The barista turned his gaze to Tom as if he just realised he was there. Tom had thought he'd been looking at him waiting but now Tom realised the barista was looking past him at someone else. He felt the barista's eyes scan him quickly and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable and sort of exposed.

"And your hair is red so you can't say much can you." The barista challenged right back. Tom cringed inwardly. As soon as he saw the barista's face he knew what he said was going to be taken the wrong way.

"I didn't mean it like that." Tom said calmly – for now. "I was just pointing it out."

"Yeah? Well done, Captain Obvious." The barista sarcastically replied. "That apology was a bit half-assed." His gaze was looking past Tom again now which he thought was rude and unprofessional. Tom could feel his anger start to rise.

"Yeah?! Well at least I'm paying attention to what's going on here. You're more interested in someone behind me. Which is rude and just shows bad manners! Your parents must be so proud!" Tom's mouth had run away from him and he didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

The barista whose nametag said 'Bill' was now looking directly at him and Tom found he couldn't hold his gaze. His eyes had turned from having a slight menacing look to being nearly murderous. He leaned low over the counter right in Tom's face but Tom couldn't bring himself to step back.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand short-stack. You don't know me but if you don't watch yourself, this could turn real unpleasant real fast. You get me?" His voice was low but not a whisper and it had an edge to it so Tom didn't doubt the threat there. He gave a slight nod in respond feeling stupid for how scared he was right then.

"Bill that's enough." Another voice broke in making Tom jump. He hadn't even realised there was another person there.

Tom and Bill both turned at the same time to face a brown haired and brown eyed boy who was looking at Bill the way a mother looks when scolding her child. Bill stood up to his full height which Tom realised was actually quite tall and proceeded to whine.

"He started it Marco!" Bills' eyes became wide and pleading and child-like. Tom was surprised at the sudden change in his mood and behaviour but decided not to dwell on it.

Marco gave him a look and they shared a quick silent conversation which Tom tried to follow but just got confused. Marco sighed.

"I don't care Bill. Just go outside for a bit and calm down." Marco said firmly.

Bill give Marco a desperate look, but he just shook his head. As he left Bill gave Tom a withering look making Tom shrink back.

Marco let out an exasperated breath and turned to Tom with a smile. "I love him, I truly do but sometimes I want to punch him in the face you know?"

Tom just nodded. That was how he felt about himself most of the time. His anger had ebbed slightly, but Tom knew if he said anything he'd make the entire situation worse. Where was Marshmallow when he needed him?!

"Just a bit of helpful advice," Marco continued, startling Tom out of his reverie. "Never mention parents around Bill. Ever."

"Why?" Tom regretted asking the question as soon as he said it. Marco's face clouded and he seemed to have an internal battle with himself.

"I suppose you ought to know so you don't slip up again." Marco paused to take a depth breath and Tom knew that what he was about to hear wasn't going to be good. "When he was younger there was a fire in his family home and everyone but him died. The thing is, he's a hundred percent sure it was his fault but he's blocked the memories. He can't remember anything from before the fire. So never mention parents or fire when Bill's around just to be safe. When he's angry it's like a nuclear meltdown."

Tom nodded trying to take in all the new information. It must have been awful to go through something like that and to purposely block all of memories until after that point. Tom couldn't imagine what that was like.

"I can kind of sympathise." He found himself saying. Marco looked up at him in surprise. "It's nowhere near the same level but I've never known my mother. So yeah, there's that."

Marco gave him a sad smile. "On those cheery notes. What would you like?" Marco asked deftly changing the subject.

Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever." He said with a shrug. "I don't really care anymore."

Marco grinned. He looked happier now that Bill's backstory was out in the open. "One mystery Marco special coming up. Go have a seat and I'll bring it over to you."

"Thanks." Tom said genuinely touched. He turned and saw the table he picked out earlier was still free so he sat there. He also noticed that during his argument with Bill and chat with Marco the shop had emptied quite a bit.

There was another boy who looked around his age typing away on a laptop that looked like it had seen better days and he occasionally stopped typing to scribble in a notebook or chew on the pen he was holding. _Definitely a student_. Tom thought. _And much more focused than me._ There were a few other people dotted about but they weren't doing much to hold Tom's interest.

After a while Tom saw Marco approach him holding a tall glass on a tray. Tom couldn't help but smile after the disaster that happened with Bill, Marco had treated him with no hostility which he would have expected. It seemed Marco and Bill were complete opposites and where Bill made him feel angry and worthless; Marco made him laugh and feel wanted. In short Bill made him feel bad and Marco made him feel good. He knew who he would prefer to be served by.

"Here we are. One mystery Marco special. Enjoy." Marco announced brightly as he put it down gently on Tom's table. Tom smiled back at Marco and felt himself become lighter inside. He felt truly calm for once in his life. "Anything else I can get you?" Marco asked.

"Oh no thanks Marco." Tom replied. "I'm all good."

"No worries. See you later." Marco gave a slight wave which Tom returned as he went back to the counter to continue doing whatever he was doing.

Tom relaxed in his seat and tried the drink. He was amazed at how good it tasted. He knew what his order would be whenever he came in.

He typed out a quick text to his dad so he wouldn't worry about him. They didn't have the best relationship but no-one had a good relationship with Tom.

Bill came back in then and looked surprised to see Tom sat there but he didn't do anything about it. He just went behind the counter to help Marco out. But Tom noticed that he seemed distracted and his gaze was elsewhere. Tom followed his line of sight and discovered that Bill was staring at the boy with the laptop. Tom shrugged to himself deciding it was none of his business and that he'd aggravated Bill enough today already. He didn't want to push his luck.

But he'd make it right. He'd talk to Bill before he left and apologise.

* * *

Bill entered the shop again when he felt like he wouldn't kill the red-haired boy. It wasn't his fault though, he couldn't have known. Not many did. It brought up too many awkward questions that he didn't have answers to and it was best to just not go there. And besides Bill did purposely wind the boy up.

But he was still shocked to see him sitting on one of the tables at the back. He couldn't deal with another confrontation now though anyway and he wasn't going to question Marco's reasoning either.

So, he just ignored the boy and went to see if Marco needed anything. Even though Bill was older than Marco by five years, it was Marco who was very much in charge. He was more level-headed, organised and rational than Bill was. In his opinion Marco needed to loosen up more, he was eighteen not eighty!

When Marco saw him come back in he opened his mouth to say something but Bill shook his head gently indicating he was okay but not ready to talk yet. Marco gave a nod saying he understood and asked him to start sorting things out behind the counter for when they closed later.

As he was organising the tills his gaze kept drifting over to _him_. There was just something about him that made Bill want to get to know him better. He didn't even know his name and he and Marco just referred to him as _him_. He was quite adorable though, the way he was always so focused on what he was doing. He was never without his laptop or a notebook and he dressed too old for his age Bill thought but each to his own.

He wished he could build up the nerve to actually talk to him apart from taking his order. Whenever he was around Bill acted different then he usually did. There was no chit-chat or flirting. And he did his order straight away which he never did with anyone else. He didn't know why he was like that with him but there was just a no-nonsense air about him and Bill wanted him to like him. So, he acted in a way that he thought he would like more. Bill knew that wasn't the way to go about getting someone to like you but he'd give this a try first.

He knew he wouldn't settle until he left but that didn't look like it could happen anytime soon. He would just have to sit tight and pray he could hold it together. He already lost his cool in front of him with his fight with the red head, not that he was paying any attention. He was too stuck in his work to notice anything else.

He'd finished setting up to close up when he noticed that he was getting ready to leave as well. Bill watched on in dismay as he closed his laptop and packed away books and stationary into a backpack that he struggled to zip up, slung it over his shoulders and picked up one last remaining book to carry.

He made his way to the door and must have felt Bill looking at him as he turned and meet Bill's gaze. Hazel eyes met green and Bill felt his heart speed up and his checks flush. He gave a smile and a half wave and turned to leave.

Bill glanced towards the book he was holding in hopes he could catch _his_ name. Luck was on his side as he read the name 'Mason' before the book disappeared out of sight. Bill watched him walk away until he couldn't see him anymore. Inside he was jumping up and down as he leant against the counter facing the wall with a stupid grin on his face. He had found out his name! It was a great day!

A throat was cleared behind him and Bill turned to see the red-haired boy. Now it was a terrible day again.

"What?" Bill said harshly.

The boy looked like he was about to yell but then let out a deep breath. "I realise we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to apologise. So, I'm sorry that I offended you and I'm sorry I said things I didn't mean. I don't expect us to be friends but I hope that we can at least try to get along." He spoke very fast whilst looking at the floor with one hand balled into a fist. When he finished he looked up to Bill's face and his amber eyes looked strangely vulnerable.

Bill was surprised at the level of maturity the boy had. He was obviously struggling with keeping himself under control if the fist was anything to go by and Bill could appreciate that.

Bill smiled warmly and held out his hand for the boy to shake. The boy looked startled but took his hand all the same.

"It's okay short-stack. You didn't know but I know Marco told you now, so just be careful with what you say if you don't mind."

"N – no problem." The boy stuttered which Bill found adorable. He expected that the boy didn't think Bill would forgive him. Bill knew he could hold a grudge but what happened wasn't entirely the boy's fault so he could let this one slide today. Or maybe he was just in a good mood after finding out _his_ name.

He let go of the boy's hand which was very warm in Bill's opinion and continued to smile. "And apology accepted. Come back anytime …" He looked at the boy expectantly waiting for him to say his name.

The boy looked confused for a second then realised what Bill was waiting for. "Tom! My name is Tom."

Bill laughed and Tom grinned back. "I'm Bill which you probably already knew. Nametags are wonderful things, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Tom said uncertainly. "Well, um, I'm gonna go now. That was all I had to say so, um, bye Bill."

"Later short-stack." He gave a small wave which Tom returned with a slight frown and Bill made a mental note to not call him short-stack anymore even though he was tiny compared to Bill. He watched Tom leave and went to find Marco after he flipped over the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

Marco had started the washing up in the backroom and was nearly finished when Bill entered.

"So glad you could join me." Marco grumbled.

"I can't even be mad at you right now Mud." Bill sighed dreamily.

"Why would you be mad at me?" Marco asked confused. Then added as an afterthought: "Do not call me Mud. I thought we went over that earlier."

"I should be mad at you for leaving me with the red head; who's called Tom by the way. But I'm not. Do you want to know why?" Bill sing-song-ed.

Marco sighed lightly. "Go on then. What's got you so happy whilst I'm slaving away back here?"

Bill came up to Marco's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I know _his_ name."

"What?! What is it? Did you ask him?" Marco said excitedly turning to face Bill.

Bill shook his head sadly. "I didn't ask. I saw it on one of his books. His name is Mason."

Bill sighed dreamily. "Things are finally working out in my favour Mud. I don't know how my life can get any better."

"I know how you can make mine better." Marco laughed, chucking a tea towel at Bill's head.

Bill picked it from his hair grumbling as he reached for a glass to dry. Everything was going great.

* * *

 **A/N: Dipper comes in properly in the next chapter promise.**

 **Just some quick notes: The canon of Gravity Falls is true except for Bill who is human in this fic. Tom is the only character that is canon (eventually) on the Star vs the Forces of Evil side.**

 **Bill is 23, Marco is 18, Tom is 17, Dipper is 16.**


End file.
